Séance
by velvetasty
Summary: Ou, la manière dont notre cher Watson a emmené Sherlock à une séance toute particulière qui le conduira à éclaircir quelques points avec son frère.


Note de l'auteure : J'ai écrit ceci à sept heures du matin, après une insomnie – qui aura durée toute la nuit. Bon, j'ai encore peur que ceci soit trop OOC et que je ne sache toujours pas bien écrire – ou plutôt, je cherche encore mon style d'écriture que je souhaite personnel. Les avis, qu'ils soient négatifs (justifiés, bien entendu) ou qu'ils soient positifs, je les accepte !

J'ai récemment commencé Penny Dreadful (que j'adore) et je me suis inspirée d'une scène dans laquelle Eva Green brillait par son interprétation. (épisode 1x02)

Donc ceci est un two-shot, en voici le premier :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages issus de la série BBC Sherlock ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété et nous savons tous qu'ils appartiennent au talentueux Sir Conan Doyle.

Sinon, bonne lecture (du moins, je l'espère) :)

* * *

Lestrade eût l'idée – un peu saugrenue – d'initier Sherlock et John à quelques unes des nombreuses réceptions qu'il donnait chez lui, en l'absence de son épouse. C'était véritablement la première fois qu'ils y assisteraient, et ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui les attendait.

-Tu sais, Sherlock…On peut toujours refuser l'invitation de Lestrade…

-Ta remarque peu subtile suggère que tu ne souhaites pas y aller. Quelle excuse improbable vas-tu trouver à cela ?

-Que… Que Mary et moi avions rendez-vous au départ.

-Excuse-moi, John mais… Qui est le sombre idiot qui a révélé ne rien avoir prévu ce samedi soir, qui plus est devant notre cher Lestrade ?

-J- J'admets que j'aurai du y réfléchir… Mais, nous pouvons toujours lui envoyer un message, tu ne crois pas… ?

-De plus, tu n'oses même pas l'appeler pour le prévenir et tu penses que c'est un simple message qui facilitera sa compréhension ? Fais-le. Malgré tout, je compte m'y rendre.

-Ah oui… ? Et, pour quelles raisons ? Ça ne te ressemble pas les mondanités !

-Parce-que j'ai annulé tout ce que j'avais de prévu !

-Et qu'avais-tu de prévu ?

Rien. Résolument, rien. Tant pis. A ce stade, Sherlock s'en fichait complètement de paraître pour un homme mondain, en vérité il n'en était rien. C'était juste que ce fameux samedi soir avait piqué sa curiosité, notamment car Lestrade en avait évoqué l'existence devant ses collègues et en avait vanté le déroulement.

-Allez, viens avec moi John. Nous allons simplement y jeter une œil… Et si il n'y a rien d'intéressant, nous pourrons toujours trouver une façon de nous éclipser ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

L'excitation que Sherlock éprouvait parfois par une nouvelle découverte scientifique – ou bien encore, la résolution des enquêtes qui démontraient son intelligence – provoquait en John une certaine envie de le suivre afin de vivre plus dangereusement ou tout bonnement, de passer du temps entre amis. Cette fois-ci pourtant, John avait reculé face au danger : il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Très bien, mais à une condition : _tu_ payeras le taxi au chemin du retour, _exigea John en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air enjoué, un sourire en coin._

Sherlock hocha la tête frénétiquement, ce qui indiqua à John que celui-ci avait la ferme intention de ne pas payer – ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Car oui, lorsque Sherlock affirmait qu'il ferait quelque chose ou qu'il se comporterait de manière tout à fait normale (ce qui était relativement peu probable pour un homme aussi intelligent que lui), le contraire se produisait souvent.

-Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges qui suintaient la transpiration et un parfum bon marché pour femmes.

-Mary a le même…

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel pour marquer son désintérêt total pour la conversation que John s'apprêtait à entamer.

 _Non, pas Mary. Je n'aime pas quand on se met à parler d'elle._

Il se préparait psychologiquement à affronter toute cette foule, et à devoir étaler sa science aux pédants qui s'aviseraient de prétendre savoir mieux que lui. Oh oui, il était prêt à n'en faire qu'une bouchée si cela venait à arriver.

Un silence impénétrable s'immisça entre les deux amis, qui fixaient continuellement la route sans parvenir à prononcer une seule phrase.

* * *

-Oh ! Mr Watson ! Sherlock ! Vous êtes venus !

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous…

 _Mr Watson ? Sherlock ? Que lui prend-t-il subitement à m'interpeller par mon prénom ?_

Sherlock tentait de masquer sa gêne en attrapant d'un geste brutal un verre à champagne qui était disposé parmi de nombreux autres sur un plateau.

-Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous la décoration ? Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

John pressentit que Greg cherchait à tout prix à faire bonne impression car son regard se promenait sur les mets, les invités, les serveuses qu'il avait payé gracieusement. Il en avait eu pour son argent, et tenait à ce que la fête soit une réussite. John se disait bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Soudain, pris d'une colère subite, Sherlock empoigna l'inspecteur et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

-Greg ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?!

-Je vous demande, pardon ?

-Que fait Mycroft ici ?!

 _Aïe, corde sensible touchée,_ pensait secrètement John qui observait la scène à travers la serrure. _Bien joué, petit Lestrade._

Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Se satisfaisait-il de voir une énième retrouvaille entre les deux frères ?

Peut-être bien. Car John appréciait quand Mycroft était dans les parages pour le don qu'il avait de lénifier l'esprit de son petit frère sur lequel il veillait constamment. De plus, il considérait que si Mycroft avait l'audace, un jour, de se présenter ainsi en un endroit où Sherlock était peu à l'aise, cela le perturberait. Tout de même, cette situation s'était déjà produite dans le passé, donc rien de grave.

En réalité, il ne prenait pas goût à la présence de Mycroft. Loin de là. Quoique.

-Je t'assure… Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait mon invitation !

 _C'est ça, mon œil oui..._

John avait été un peu trop égaré par son monologue intérieur, parce-que ces phrases s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres.

 _Mince._

-Tu nous écoutais depuis tout à l'heure… ?, déclara d'un ton surpris Sherlock.

-C'est-à-dire que.. Je m'ennuyais et je me suis senti seul.

-Dans ce cas, partons !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une main saisit l'épaule droite de Sherlock, dont le front commençait à dégouliner de sueur.

-Déjà ? Les festivités n'ont même pas encore commencées…

 _Mycroft. Décidément._

-My-Mycroft. Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est à toi que je retourne la question : tu transpires comme si tu venais de courir un marathon.

-Oh… Ce n'est rien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un John qui demeurait perplexe, et qui se pressa de dire :

-Nous tenons vraiment à nous en aller…

-Vous ne tentez pas plutôt de fuir ?

 _Fuir ? Qui ? Quoi ?_

-Finalement, je pense que nous devrions rester.

John eût la vague impression que cet instant lui avait été hors de portée et que Sherlock essayait de relever le défi que son frère venait de lui lancer : rester le temps d'une soirée à cette fête mondaine dont seul Mycroft connaissait les secrets.

* * *

-Asseyez-vous ! La séance va débuter.

 _Une diseuse de bonne aventure, autrement dit une « voyante »_

Sherlock détestait particulièrement ce type de personnes qui mentait sans scrupules à leurs clients : il se retint donc de faire un scandale et s'assit confortablement dans une chaise de couleur verte.

-Retirez vos bijoux.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, ce qui parut ridicule aux yeux de Sherlock.

-Placez vos mains sur la table...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu :)


End file.
